solar_accendantfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Myrum
The Battle of Myrum was the first battle of the Ciriban Gulf Conflict, fought from the 11th of November 2230 till the 6th of January 2230, between the United Nations of Earth and the First Voor Confederation. The battle took place in the Myrum System. Despite taking Classis 1 Virtua by surprise, the USN task force was unable to tie down the fleet before it could withdraw in relatively good order. The Myrum System was captured by the United Nations of Earth, and the northern routes into the UNE's core worlds was cut off. Background The Unified Solar Navy command had always been worried of being cut off from the core worlds in the event of war with the First Voor Confederation. A preventive action had been planned to secure the northern routes into the Binami and Sol sectors since 2223. When diplomatic relations broke down in 2230 a task force of the Home Fleet and Bravo Fleet under Grand Admiral Tyson Vol was already assembling in the Nomotar System. Order of Battle Unified Solar Navy Commander-in-chief Grand Admiral Tyson Vol in UNS Glory Home Fleet Commanded by Fleet Admiral Izabel Beattie in UNS Glory Home Carrier Force Commanded by Admiral Giorgi Kolelishvili in UNS Glory * Gladiator Class Carrier UNS Glory Captain Sandra Treviño = Screening Squadron Echo = Commanded by Commodore Min Xi Minh in UNS Baboon * Buckler Class Corvette UNS Baboon Captain Xhou Swanson * Buckler Class Corvette UNS Baoding Captain Ananya Pannikar * Buckler Class Corvette UNS Buckler Captain Philip DeStefano * Buckler Class Corvette UNS Bedouin Captain Valerian Ford = Support Squadron Gaia = Commanded by Commodore Quill Tameilau in UNS Socii * Thorax Class Light Cruiser UNS Socii Captain Reyansh Moorthi * Thorax Class Light Cruiser UNS Thracia Captain Vladimir Van Hoof Home Battle Force Commanded by Admiral Ruben de Haas in UNS Orion = Battle Squadron Alfa = Commanded by Rear Admiral Jan Rutkowski in UNS Daedalus * Aegis Class Heavy Cruiser UNS Daedalus Captain Cordelia Mountbatten * Aegis Class Heavy Cruiser UNS Jason Captain Marcelo Constanza = Battle Squadron Bravo = Commanded by Rear Admiral Prince George Tupou in UNS Aegis * Orion Class Battleship UNS Orion Captain Amir Spahi * Aegis Class Heavy Cruiser UNS Aegis Captain Gerhard Schulz = Screening Squadron Charlie = Commanded by Commodore Patty Connell in UNS Raven * Raven Class Frigate UNS Raven Captain Mei Wang * Buckler Class Corvette UNS Baton Rouge Captain Ethil Nbongo† * Buckler Class Corvette UNS Blackfly Captain José Fernandez = Screening Squadron Delta = Commanded by Commodore Kenki Fukuoka in UNS Robin * Raven Class Frigate UNS Robin Captain Jane Brooksbank * Buckler Class Corvette UNS Bronco Captain Abdullah al-Bishi * Buckler Class Corvette UNS Blackpool Lieutenant Commander Guiseppina Di Bella = Screening Squadron Foxtrot = Commanded by Commodore Mika Kruse in UNS Rhino * Raven Class Frigate UNS Rhino Captain Muhammad Ismail * Buckler Class Corvette UNS Breaker Captain Hua Zheng† * Buckler Class Corvette UNS Battle Commander Thomas F. Sanchez Bravo Fleet Commanded by Vice Admiral Valentina Zhao Xin in UNS Praetoria Bravo Force One Commanded by Vice Admiral Sarah Colt in UNS Gedexus = Support Squadron Eight = Commanded by Rear Admiral Atsushi Oyagi in UNS Praetoria * Hhabban Class Heavy Frigate UNS Gedexus Captain Samasoni Toelau * Thorax Class Light Cruiser UNS Praetoria Captain Manu Ropata = Screening Squadron Six = Commanded by Commodore Xiao McGregor in UNS Celebes * Circe Class Frigate UNS Celebes Captain Enriqueta Lombardo * Circe Class Frigate UNS Calvary Captain Sophie Robertson * Focus Class Corvette UNS Feonus Captain Robert Ekotto† * Buckler Class Corvette UNS Barcelona Captain Joab Siallagan Bravo Force Two Commanded by Vice Admiral Paul Goldburg in UNS Hhabban = Support Squadron Five = Commanded by Rear Admiral Wang Shuli in UNS Hastati * Hhabban Class Heavy Frigate UNS Hhabban Captain Pangestu Geming† * Thorax Class Light Cruiser UNS Hastati Captain Abdikarim Tiruneh Menasse = Screening Squadron Seven = Commanded by Commodore Dillion J. Thompson in UNS Circe * Circe Class Frigate UNS Circe Captain Petar Zoretić * Buckler Class Corvette UNS Bruiser Captain Siska Erlin Sanjaya * Buckler Class Corvette UNS Baku Captain Azelle Du Plessis Voor Legion Classis 1 Virtua Commanded by Legatus Legionis Juri Lothrani Sectoni Primis Commanded by Praefectus Sectioni Sapran Vai = Virtua Squadron Primis = Commanded by Navarch Hakaran Ionius * Primus Class Heavy Battleship Primus Hiverion Trierarch Goran Xurak * Pillas Class Battle Cruiser Volari Trierarch Vi Mak * Pillas Class Battle Cruiser Variag Trierarch Tillik Vraykr = Virtua Minor Secundi = Commanded by Navarch Dea Tacticar * Lorni Class Light Cruiser Lorni Du Trierarch Torquatus Vreai * Vur Class Frigate Vur 4 Trierarch Hastar Bar * Vur Class Frigate Vur 2 Trierarch Seretor Powari = Virtua Minor Quartum = Commanded by Navarch Narvi Krav * Vur Class Frigate Vur 9 Trierarch Vro Spicium * Vur Class Frigate Vur 10 Trierarch Seretor Dominus = Virtua Minor Quintus = Commanded by Navarch Tirk Meoaius * Vur Class Frigate Vur 17 Trierarch Visellius Var * Vur Class Frigate Vur 18 Trierarch Fausta Brila Sectoni Secundi Commanded by Praefectus Sectioni Iran Cturni = Virtua Squadron Secundi = Commanded by Navarch Darmug Monnobak * Kor Class Heavy Cruiser Kor Von Trierarch Jal Tokkomri * Kor Class Heavy Cruiser Kor Vaki Trierarch Jurg Taras = Virtua Minor Tertium = Commanded by Navarch Jun Shek Nigidas * Lorni Class Light Cruiser Lorni Knor Trierarch Hades Rhegum * Vur Class Frigate Vur 12 Trierarch Ithia Powari * Vur Class Frigate Vur 6 Trierarch Centira Loj Sectoni Tertium Commanded by Praefectus Sectioni Tyr Volan = Virtua Squadron Tertium = Commanded by Navarch Kur Garanus * Vol Class Heavy Cruiser Vol Korag Trierarch Li Mathar† * Vol Class Heavy Cruiser Vol Vakira Trierarch Khebb Fieri = Virtua Minor Primis = Commanded by Navarch Perek Mjar * Lorni Class Light Cruiser Lorni Madra Trierarch Tiber Dominari * Vur Class Frigate Vur 7 Trierarch Olym Vul * Vur Class Frigate Vur 1 Trierarch Postar Viseril = Virtua Minor Sextus = Commanded by Navarch Hita Kagoius * Xurnari Class Corvette Xurnari 12 Trierarch Telepylos Xolnar† * Xurnari Class Corvette Xurnari 6 Trierarch Fregan Hibreni† * Xurnari Class Corvette Xurnari 3 Trierarch Scathia Lotji Battle The attack commenced at 0748, 11th of November 2230 Solar time. Home Battle Force and Bravo Force One jumped in just outside of Myrum Station, whilst the Home Carrier Force and Bravo Force Two dropped in behind Myrum IV, a gas giant. Classis 1 Virtua was caught completely by surprise as it was still assembling in the fleet and was spread well out of formation. Whilst they had a significant advantage Grand Admiral Tyson Vol realized quickly that he was significantly outgunned. He made the decision to focus most of his assets towards taking Myrum Station, detaching squadrons of smaller craft to harass the isolated squadrons. The Voor battlenet was overwhelmed and took minutes to process the overlapping reports of contacts across the fleet. Legatus Legionis Juri Lothrani was alerted and rushed to the Primus Hiverion which was docked at the station. However it would take 6 minutes for him to get aboard her ship and access the situation properly. Praefectus Sectioni Sapran Vai quickly realized the seriousness of this assault, and began organizing ad hoc squadrons to screen the main forces until they could regroup. In the process of retreating USN corvettes managed to inflict surprising amounts of damage onto the Battle Cruisers and Heavy Cruisers of Legatus Legionis Juri Lothrani's Fleet. Due to this instead of risking a full scale engagement she chose to withdraw, and re-evaluate the capability of smaller USN ships. Aftermath The damage for both sides Capital Ships was minor at best.